


Absolute Zero

by Valdemirt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Death, Discrimination, Gen, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Valdemirt, Valdemirt Uccisore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace muchos años existió un grupo que decidió ocultarse en las montañas para escapar de la guerra. Al pasar el tiempo se convirtió en el objetivo de los viajeros, quienes llegaban a ese lugar con un fin común.</p><p>¿Qué buscaban?</p><p>Un Dragón Azul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

_«¿Quién soy?_

_Desde que tengo memoria nunca me han llamado por mi nombre; para empezar, jamás me han dado uno. Tampoco lo necesito. En mi soledad no existe voz que pueda pronunciarlo, así que está bien._

_¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?_

_Tampoco lo sé. Mi único recuerdo se remonta dieciocho años atrás…»_


	2. Introducción

Era una mañana fría en un lugar donde el Sol ni siquiera calentaba los hogares de un pequeño pueblo, cuyo nombre se había perdido para el resto del mundo debido a la sarta de infamias vertidas sobre él.

En una de las casas de la región se encontraban dos hombres: el jefe del pueblo, de edad avanzada y su hijo; entre ambos, un bebé que dormitaba. Las cuatro paredes eran iluminadas por un par de antorchas que brindaban apenas un campo de visión y mantenían relativamente tibio el lugar.

—¿Ha nacido un nuevo _monstruo_? —inquirió el más joven de ambos.

—Sí. Tiene ese color de piel y cabello, lo más probable es que también tenga _esos_ ojos.

—¿Será el próximo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó con sus padres?

—No sabemos quién pueda ser el padre y su madre se suicidó después de dar a luz.

El más joven se sorprendió, el jefe cerró los ojos y el silencio gobernó la habitación. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

—¿Y quién lo cuidará?

—El de la generación anterior. Esas son las reglas —soltó un pesado suspiro al terminar.

El pequeño ser, quien era el tópico principal, comenzó a removerse. Probablemente la plática lo había despertado.

—¡Rápido!, ¡la máscara! —dijo el mayor a su heredero, quien, a su vez, le entregó un pequeño antifaz. Fue labrado para cubrir únicamente el espacio desde la nariz hasta la frente, y en la parte superior se habían agregado orejitas afelinadas para no dar un aspecto tan adusto. Su peculiaridad: los cuencos para los ojos no habían sido tallados.

—Debemos evitar que despierte por completo —antes de que la criatura pudiese revelar la mirada, esta se encontraban cubierta por algo que desconocía, más no hubo llanto.

 

_«Mi primer recuerdo es de oscuridad»._


	3. Capítulo I

Me encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol viendo como algunos niños jugaban no muy lejos de mí. Por su físico debían ser de mi edad: siete años.

Era demasiado tímido, por lo que no tenía amigos; además, las personas en general repudiaban acercarse a mí; pero verlos reír y jugar, me animaba. De un momento a otro, una pelota rodó hasta toparse contra el árbol en el que me hallaba y pensé que debía ser mi oportunidad, por lo que salí lentamente. Tomé entre mis manos la bolita y se la acerqué al que venía por ella.

—A-ah. Lo siento. ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

No escuché respuesta, en lugar de eso, me vieron con miedo; después, corrieron hacia el pueblo. Dejé caer el juguete, fijando mi vista en el suelo. ¿Qué era tan extraño en mí? No tenía ninguna deformidad, incluso era más pequeño comparado a los demás. ¿Era por mi máscara? Ni siquiera era aterradora, pero, ¿por qué era el único que usaba una...?

—Tú —una voz seca me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Voltee hacia atrás, encontrándome con un hombre al que conocía muy bien.

—Ven —me tomó toscamente por el brazo, llevándome casi a rastras.

Intenté seguirle el paso, pero habría caído varias veces de no ser porque me sostenía. No me quejé, pese a que dolía.

¡Oh!, no lo he presentado. Su nombre es Travis Lev. Me dejaba llamarlo por su apellido. Era alto y musculoso. Nuestro cabello era idéntico, casi blanco, pero daba la impresión de ser de un azul muy tenue; el suyo era tan largo que llegaba hasta su cintura. Su mirada era afilada, calculadora y de un intenso color ámbar, con una pupila afelinada.

Yo usaba máscara todos los días. Lev me obligaba a hacerlo. Él también tenía una, pero sólo la usaba cuando se alejaba del pueblo. A diferencia de la mía, que tenía orejas de gato, la suya era algo aterradora, adornada con un par de cuernos, no muy grandes, curvados hacia atrás. También estaba a la mitad, dejando su boca al descubierto. Por nuestro parentesco, muchos dirían que se trataba de mi padre, pero, en realidad, no teníamos relación sanguínea.

Mientras me llevaba a jalones por todo el camino, las personas a nuestro alrededor nos dirigían miradas que me incomodaban y, ocasionalmente, escuchaba murmullos insultándonos. A Lev parecía no importarle, pero a mí me lastimaban...

Al llegar al lugar al que podíamos llamar _hogar_ , Travis me lanzó lejos, haciéndome chocar contra la pared.

—¡Te dije que no salieras!, ¿¡por qué me desobedeciste!? —su tono era áspero.

—Lo siento, pero —bajé mi vista, pues estaba un poco triste y sabía que lo notaría—, quiero amigos…

—Ya veo —relajó su expresión. Creí que no estaba tan molesto después de todo, por lo que bajé la guardia. Inmediato a eso, golpeó la mesa con furia, luego, me sostuvo por el cuello de la ropa, levantándome del piso.

—¿¡Crees que harás amigos!? ¡No puedes!, ¡si lo entiendes, quédate en casa! —me soltó—. ¡No haces nada más que molestar! —se alejó de mí y se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de la única ventana.

Me puse de pie con pesadez. No tenía nada que decir en contra de eso, así que me puse a ver nuestro hogar. Siempre había sido un lugar muy oscuro, estaría sumido en la penumbra de no ser por esa ventana, la cual estaba cubierta por una manta gastada.

Vivíamos alejados de los aldeanos. Nunca recibíamos visitas, por lo que Lev consideraba innecesario tener sillas. Dentro sólo se halaba un pequeño barril de madera, en el que se almacenaba agua, una mesa, un horno que nos calentaba en días fríos, mantas en las cuales dormíamos y dos cajones: uno con un par de víveres, otro con algo de ropa. Podríamos parecer pobres, pero él siempre decía que lo básico era suficiente. Nunca tuvimos hambre, ni frío y no nos faltaba techo; además, teníamos ventajas. El resto de la gente gastaba su dinero en antorchas y velas para la iluminación de sus hogares; nosotros, en cambio, veíamos perfectamente en la oscuridad. Era parte de nuestra habilidad.

Travis podría parecer alguien malo, pero para mí, siempre sería una buena persona. Los aldeanos nos evitaban y solían llamarnos _«Dragones Azules»._ Como nos consideraban bestias, nos maldijeron como dragones y por nuestro color de cabello, acabaron de armar el juego de palabras.

—Eras el Dragón Azul anterior, ¿verdad? —no me contestó, pero había muchas cosas que no sabía y yo era curioso—. ¿Por qué todos en el pueblo huyen de nosotros?

Lo escuché soltar un gruñido.

—¿Estoy maldito? —no recibí respuesta. No al instante…

—Los que ven los ojos de un Dragón —agregó después de un rato—, se convierten en piedra.

¿Por eso todos nos evitaban?

—Es un rumor estúpido. Los que ven nuestros ojos no se convierten en piedra, les paraliza los nervios, incluso puede afectar al corazón. Como sea, es un poder desagradable...

¿Por ello debía permanecer toda mi vida con una máscara? ¿Por ser desagradable? Yo no elegí nacer así, ¿por qué todos me odiaban como si hubiera sido mi culpa? Tuve una sensación muy extraña en el pecho y mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Lev se levantó y me acorraló contra la pared, golpeando ésta con su puño, justo a un lado de mi rostro.

—¡No llores!, ¡molestas!

—Pero, estoy maldito... —mi voz salió quebrada.

—¡Sí, así es!, ¡estás maldito! —volvió a golpear el muro y me asusté.

Podría jurar que en algún momento el golpe iría directo mi rostro.

—Demonios. ¿Por qué este poder se mantiene aferrado a este maldito pueblo?, aunque un dragón muera, aunque no tenga lazos sanguíneos con nadie… ¡uno nuevo aparece cada puta generación! —me aterroricé, los gritos me aturdían. Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar después de varios trancazos—. ¡Y los aldeanos no hacen nada más que difundir rumores estúpidos! —chasqueó la lengua y se hizo a un lado.

¿Debería curar sus heridas? Quería hacerlo, quería ayudarlo, pero al pasar junto a la ventana sentí algo extraño; podía ver más lejos que cualquier persona normal y lo que tenía de frente justo ahora, estaba a un par de kilómetros.

—Viene gente mala.

—¿Están cerca? —mencionó con voz ronca.

—No mucho. Se encuentran haciendo una fogata.

—Maldición —masculló, yendo hacia la puerta, cerca de ésta se hallaban su máscara y una espada bastarda. Antes de agarrar alguna de las dos llevó una de sus manos al rostro y, repentinamente, cayó sobre sus rodillas.

No pude evitar preocuparme, así que me acerqué.

—¡No me acerques! —gritó, al mismo tiempo en que me dedicaba una mirada llena de desprecio—. No necesito tu ayuda…

Me aterraba que me observara de esa forma.

A los pocos segundos, se puso de pie, aunque con algo de dificultad. Se colocó la máscara y tomó su espada.

Sin más reparos, salimos.

  
_«Lev se sentía mal e iba perdiendo la vista día con día. Al contrario, mis ojos podían ver más y más lejos. Era como si mi visión estuviera absorbiendo la suya»._

 

No muy lejos se hallaba un grupo de bandidos alrededor de una fogata.

—¿Ese es pueblo?

—Sí. Dicen que ahí vive alguien con un poder extraño.

—Sí, claro —respondió uno de ellos con ironía.

—Parece ser algo que podría gustarle a los nobles.

—Si lo atrapamos, podemos venderlo.

—Así que soy caro —dijo Lev, al oír parte de la conversación.

Los otros se sorprendieron, más por el hecho de que se acercaba con arma en mano. Como siempre, yo me mantenía detrás para evitar involucrarme.

—Pero es una pena. Soy un espadachín ordinario, no uso poderes extraños; sin embargo, aquellos que amenazaron a mi pueblo tuvieron una vida corta —adoptó una posición de ataque—. Espero que su próxima vida sea más larga.

Al terminar se abalanzó sobre ellos, sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse.

Le gustaba pelear; era violento, pero elegante; tosco, pero sutil. En cierta forma, me daba miedo, pero eran las únicas ocasiones en las que podía verlo sonreír. Aunque la gente nos despreciara e insultara, Lev siempre los protegía de diversas amenazas. Nunca me dijo por qué lo hacía, pero era algo que sólo nosotros sabíamos. Me sentía cercano a él por conocer este tipo de cosas.

Cuando terminó su _trabajo_ , el sol había creado un bello crepúsculo, así que se detuvo a admirarlo.

—¿Viste mi esgrima?

—Sí.

—Bien. Aprende a usar la espada cuanto antes —enfundó—. Vámonos.

—¿Por qué usas un arma?, ¿por qué no usas tus ojos contra la gente mala?

—Tú, escucha —se acercó hacia mí y se acuclilló, tomándome por los hombros—. ¡Estos ojos están malditos!, ¡te enseñaré a controlarlos pero no debes usarlos! ¡Paralizar a tus enemigos también te paralizará a ti!, es un arma de doble filo —dicho esto me soltó y se levantó, dándome la espalda.

—Entonces, si protejo a la gente con una espada en lugar de mis ojos, ¿podré hacer amigos?

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento cruzó por aquel lugar, moviendo las altas hierbas. Tal vez eso enfrió su cabeza, porque me respondió con un tono seco en vez de molestarse.

—Claro que no —emprendió su caminar.

Él era muy alto, por lo tanto, sus piernas eran largas y me costaba seguir el paso.

—Hey —comencé a trotar para alcanzarlo, pero por alguna razón, cada vez lo veía más lejano—. ¡Lev, espera! —corrí como pude, evitando tropezar entre los cadáveres y las plantas—. ¡No me dejes! —pero uno de mis pies se enredó con una gruesa raíz que sobresalía de la tierra y no pude evitar caer al suelo. Me arrodillé y observé mis manos, las cuales se habían raspado, mientras él se alejaba cada vez más.

Podía regresar solo a casa, pero pronto comenzaría a oscurecer. Sabía que por la zona rondaban lobos y eso me aterraba. ¿Sin Travis, cómo podría defenderme?

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por debajo de la máscara. No quería quedarme solo en aquel lugar. Levanté la vista y Lev se detuvo. Se mantuvo estoico unos segundos y, sin girarse, extendió una de las manos que permanecía a su costado.

Me reincorporé y sacudí mis rodillas. Inmediatamente sonreí. Me estaba diciendo que fuera hacia él. Corrí, esta vez, fijándome por dónde iba. Al llegar a su lado, le tomé la mano y emprendió su andar con mayor lentitud.

Habían sido contadas las veces que llegaba a hacer eso, por lo que voltee hacia arriba, buscando el rostro de mi apoderado, y como siempre, tenía una fría expresión oculta por la máscara. A pesar de todo, yo sabía que su corazón era cálido, lo sabía, porque también su mano lo era.


	4. Capítulo II

_«Lev fue muy severo. Me enseñó a usar la espada y mis ojos, pero él se debilitaba cada día más»._

Un día, mientras él hacía su trabajo, lo noté diferente. Había estado luchando contra un grupo de vándalos, como era costumbre, aunque ya se había demorado más de lo usual. Sólo logró derribar a unos cuantos, cuando alguien le asestó un golpe por la espalda. Al momento en que se repuso, respondió desgarrándole el cuello.

—¡Largo de aquí! —bramó con voz ronca mientras se recuperaba.

Todos los demás se vieron entre ellos y, acto seguido, huyeron, dejando cadáveres y pertenencias atrás.

Cayó de rodillas, manteniendo su rostro fijo en el suelo.

Corrí hacia él, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté al llegar a su lado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ¿estaría pensando en los bandidos…?

—Huyeron. Todos se fueron.

Después, su máscara cayó al suelo. Tal vez se había aflojado con tanto movimiento. Voltee a verlo para saber qué hacer, pero lo que mis ojos observaron era difícil de creer. Parecía tener un profundo miedo...

—No puedo ver —dijo con una voz tranquila que nunca en mi vida había escuchado.

—¿Uh?

—No puedo ver nada —echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y elevó su cara al cielo, esbozando una escueta sonrisa—. ¡Por fin puedo morir! —dijo entre carcajadas.

Sentí una gran presión en el pecho. ¿Por qué? Me daba mucho miedo y, a la vez, tristeza. ¿Qué sucedía con él?, ¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo?, ¿tanto tiempo de estar en el abandono y la crítica lo habían convertido en esto?

—¡Ya no tengo fuerzas!, ¡mi cuerpo... soy humano! —gritó a todo pulmón, continuando con aquella siniestra felicidad.

Di un par de pasos para acercarme más, pero en mi camino sentí una molestia bajo mis zapatos antes de escuchar un leve tintineo.

Cuando Lev se calmó y se puso de pie, decidió que era momento de regresar a casa.

 

La noche había caído. Travis tenía la mirada perdida. Yo cargaba su máscara y su espada, era demasiado pesada. La limpiaría llegando a casa, pero eso no era por lo que tenía que preocuparme. Mi prioridad debía ser él, incluso caminaba más lento. Era como tener a un muerto en vida. ¿Debería decirle algo? Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era seguir de frente para asegurarme de que no hubiese algo que pudiera hacerlo tropezar en el camino.

—¿Eh? —rompió el silencio—. ¿Siempre usaste cascabeles?

—Los recogí —era lo que había pisado momentos atrás—. ¿Suenan bien?

—… Son agradables.

Si había perdido su vista no podría verme, mucho menos el camino de regreso, así que se me ocurrió ayudarlo con sonidos. Al inicio no supe dónde llevarlos, así que los até en una de las orejas de mi máscara.

—Aunque no puedo ver, sé dónde estás.

Eso me hizo muy feliz. Al fin podía serle de utilidad. De esa forma dejaría de gritarme tanto, ¿no es así?

Agité un poco la cabeza, incitando a los timbres a sonar. Incluso me animé a correr un poco. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en alcanzarme mientras le hiciera llegar mi sonido. Al ver que no llegaba, di media vuelta y lo encontré totalmente estático.

—Lo siento... —dijo con voz dolida.

—¿Eh? —¿por qué se disculpaba?, ¿por qué hablaba de esa forma?, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Perdóname... por dejarte solo... todo este tiempo —leves sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta.

No sabía por qué, pero no me gustaba verlo de esa forma; así que volví a girar sobre mis talones, dándole la espalda.

—Fue demasiado tiempo —inquirió con dolor, angustia y desesperación—. ¡Perdóname!

Tenía ganas de llorar. No podía verlo actuar de esa manera. ¡No!, no era el momento para eso. Tenía que hacer algo para que volviera a la normalidad.

—Sabes, mejor, hablemos de otra cosa, pero como soy un tonto no se me ocurre nada que decir. Habla tú —en lugar de escuchar respuesta, sus sollozos se apagaron y de repente escuché un ruido seco, algo cayendo al suelo.

—Déjame escuchar tu voz…

 

Ráfagas de viento movían la única cortina que cubría la ventana. Me encontraba sentado, abrazando mis rodillas en la soledad de la habitación mientras escuchaba el diálogo tras la ventana.

—¿El Dragón Azul anterior?

—Sí. Por fin murió.

—Duró más que los otros.

—Entonces toda su maldición ha pasado al actual.

De alguna manera se habían enterado de lo sucedido. Me negué a oírlos. Al mover la cabeza, escuché un suave tintineo.

«Aunque no puedo ver, sé dónde estás».

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rompí en llanto, mas ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Silencio era lo único que había, junto con mis lágrimas, las cuales cayeron, cayeron como el día cae a la noche, como la vida a la muerte, las risas al silencio y mi despertar hacia el sueño…

Me desperté al cabo de unas horas. Me dolía el cuerpo por haber dormido en el suelo y sentía los ojos hinchados. ¿Qué hora sería? Decidí mirar hacia afuera para comprobarlo.

Lo primero que vi, fue bastante niebla y estaba lloviendo; sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que mis ojos pudieran divisar que se acercaban personas sobre caballos y con armaduras en la lejanía.

«¿Soldados?», me pregunté.

Probablemente las personas que escaparon cuando estaba con Lev avisaron a algún reino vecino, pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo ahora que él ya no estaba? No era tan fuerte para vencerlos yo solo. ¿Qué pasaría si me descubren? O peor aún, si sabían que los aldeanos me ocultaban...

«Eso es. Todos nos temen y atacan al pueblo por este poder. Lev lo dijo. Es una maldición. Pero, aun así, él protegió a todos…», me convencí de que eso era lo correcto.

No iba a dejar que todo lo que hizo Lev se fuera por la borda. Yo tenía que luchar en su lugar.

La espada que había en casa era muy pesada para mí, pero sobre la mesa estaba en cuchillo con el que solíamos filetear el pescado. Eso podría servir. Tenía un buen tamaño para que lo pudiera usar como arma.

No lo pensé más. Tomé aquella cuchilla y fui a toda prisa en dirección a esas personas.

* * *

 

—¿Qué... qué pasó? —fueron las palabras que me sacaron de mi trance.

Giré el rostro, topándome con las miradas horrorizadas de las personas de la villa. Hombres adultos y jóvenes en su mayoría. ¿Por qué me veían así?, no les había hecho nada malo…

Analicé todo lo que me rodeaba y descubrí que no podía moverme. Estaba de pie entre una pila de cadáveres que me impedían el paso. Mi máscara se encontraba a unos metros de mí, tal vez por eso me miraban mal.

Entre el lustre de las armaduras pude ver mi reflejo. Mis ojos eran afelinados y de un intenso color ámbar. Me gustaron. Eran justo como los de...

«Lev, tenías razón. Nunca deben usarse estos ojos». Lo último que recuerdo fue cómo caí al suelo, perdiendo la consciencia, producto del cansancio y el uso irracional de mi poder.

* * *

_Con el paso del tiempo, los aldeanos se mudaron a colinas más altas, intentando alejarse lo posible de la sociedad. Cuando parecía que todo se había calmado, una fuerte guerra azotó el país, lo cual hizo que mercenarios nos invadieran._

_Víctimas de la desesperación, huimos hacia las montañas del norte, encontrando un lúgubre refugio entre las más altas de todas. Yo fui confinado a un laberinto interior, creado para que no pudiese escapar y para que nadie pudiese encontrarme._

_Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, los años… Mis ojos me dejaban observar las noches, las mañanas, los valles, los ríos, lagos y las fronteras. Era como estar en aquellos lugares pero a la vez no, pues seguía atrapado por gruesas paredes de roca._

_Dieciocho años han pasado desde entonces, desde que mi mundo se llenó de frío, oscuridad y silencio, hasta que…_

—… por favor. Mi nombre es Oropher Felagund. He venido desde las tierras del Sur, buscándote, y necesito tu ayuda… Dragón Azul.

_Hasta que este curioso muchacho llegó a romper el silencio con su ardiente voz, a iluminar la penumbra con sus cabellos escarlata; son como el color de la sangre, aquella que derramaste al momento de morir, ¿recuerdas, Lev?_


End file.
